Well gas streams in mature gas fields have a tendency to produce more solids, such as sand, over the years. To prevent solids accumulation and erosion of the downstream equipment, including choke valves, separators, risers, piping, hydrocyclones and pumps, and to assure continuous operation of the production facility it is important to remove the solids, preferably as early as possible in the separation process
The presence of solids in gas streams is a major challenge in the production of natural gas. The velocity of such gas streams can be higher than 10 m/s which result in severe erosion of downstream equipment, as well as clogging of same.
Present solutions for removing solids from gas streams are often efficient for larger type solids such as sand. However, removal of small particle size solids (particle sizes down to less than 5 microns) as found in fines and clay is not efficient when known techniques for inline separation systems are used. This is especially true for relatively dry gas streams, wherein the removal of solids is not helped by the simultaneous agglomeration of liquids. When the gas stream is relatively wet, the liquids separated in for instance a gas-liquid separator will also help to remove a large amount of the solids, even fines and clay.
In view of the prior art, there is a need for equipment and methods for the removal of solids from continuous gas streams. In particular, solutions for the removal of fines and clay from relatively dry gas streams are needed.